This invention relates to fishing, and more particularly to a fishing rod holder which retains a fishing rod in one of two positions to provide for trolling, long casts, and fishing down along the side of a boat.
Previously, various forms of fishing rod holders have been provided. Typically, the fishing rod holder holds the fishing rod in a single position. For example, see U.S. Patent No. Des. 345,409 issued to the applicant. Fishing rod holders have also been provided for holding fishing rods at different angular positions in an adjustable manner, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,801. However, the adjustable type of fishing rod holder normally has a large number of parts which makes such a holder relatively expensive, complex to use, and affects its reliability. In the sport of fishing, it is best to keep an accessory device simple so that it may be easily and reliably used by the fisherman. Another problem with the prior art fishing rod holders is that they are not designed to hold the fishing rod and reel combination in such a position that the rod has stability in the fishing rod holder yet it may be quickly removed from the holder and the reel operated to set a hook in the fish. Thus, the prior art has not provided a suitable fishing rod holder having plural fixed fishing positions in which a fishing rod may be held in a proper position for trolling, long casting, or short casting, or still fishing, and that holds the fishing rod and reel in a stable position from which it may be quickly retrieved for setting the hook in the fish.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder which retains a fishing rod in one of the plural fishing positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod holder having plural retention positions in which the rod is secured in a stable fishing position yet may be released quickly to set a hook.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder which retains the rod in one of plural fishing positions having a front fork with inclined arms that engage a bait casting reel to prevent the rod from rotating so that the reel does not rotate out of the fishing position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod holder having a plurality of fishing positions which retains a fishing rod and reel in a variety of positions for different fishing techniques wherein the holder is dimensioned and designed for quick rod removal and reliable reel operation.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing rod having a reel in a plurality of fishing positions comprising a support for attachment to an associated structure; a front support fork carried by the support having a first pair of arms bent at a first angle, and a second pair of arms bent at a second angle for receiving the fishing rod there between. A first rod retention element is carried by the support in spaced position from the front support fork for positioning and retaining the fishing rod in a generally horizontal fishing position with the fishing line depending from the rod tip. A second rod retention element is carried by the support in spaced position from the front fork for positioning and retaining the fishing rod in an inclined fishing position wherein the tip of the rod is elevated from the horizontal fishing position. The second pair of fork arms are inclined in a rearward direction relative to the first pair of fork arms and include a bridge interconnecting the first pair of fork arms. The bridge has a generally flat upper surface for frictionally engaging the fishing rod. The fork arms are coated with a high friction coefficient surface for gripping the reel carried by the fishing rod to prevent rotation of the rod. The second rod retention element is spaced behind the first rod retention element a greater distance from the front fork and is disposed generally above the first rod retention element.
A first rod release space is defined between the first rod retention element and the second rod retention element for reliable removal of said fishing rod when a fish strike. A second rod release space is defined between the second rod retention element and the front fork for reliable removal of the fishing rod when a fish strikes. The first and second rod retention elements include a flattened handle abutment surface for frictionally engaging the rod over a larger area to resist rod rotation.
The rod holder includes a frame which includes a cross-piece carried by the support; a frame leg extending rearwardly and upwardly from the cross-piece; a second leg extending rearwardly and upwardly from the cross-piece; the second leg being spaced generally laterally from the first leg; and the second rod retention element being carried by at least one frame leg spaced from the cross-piece. The first rod retention element is carried by one of the frame legs generally above and behind the first rod retention element.
The frame preferably comprises a frame loop which includes first and second legs, the loop has a first bend at which the first and second legs turn upwards, a second bend at which the first and second legs turn rearward, and a third bend at which the first and second legs turn inward. Advantageously, the second retention element is disposed near the second bend; and the first rod retention element is formed near the third bend. The first rod retention element is defined by the top piece. The first rod retention element advantageously includes an intermediate brace extending between the first and second legs near the second bend. The first rod retention element includes an intermediate cross-piece extending between the first and second legs near the second bend.